One Step At A Time
by TheDanni0608
Summary: Huh, it's funny. Now that I think back on my life, I don't think I would have ever expected this…  My name's Dean...And this is my life.  Strong T, Timelord Child fic, mixture of all genre's. Enjoy.


**So I've noticed throughout River/Doctor 'family' fics, that most the time the child is a female. I don't think I've even read one fic where their child is a teenage boy. So I thought I'd take the risk. All of this is going to be from Dean's perspective.**

Huh, it's funny. Now that I think back on my life, I don't think I would have _ever_ expected this…

My name's Dean.

And this is my life.

Okay, so I think I'll just tell you my life from the start, and believe me, it's not your typical normal day life.  
>I don't remember much when I was born, who can really, anyway, from what I know I was left on the doorstop of some children's hospital… On the Friday the thirteen, I know right, ouch. Moving on, <em>apparently <em>I was some sort of anonymous baby, the hospital didn't know where I'd come from, heck, it was an eighty year old woman who found me lying on the door step, eurgh. According to my nurse I was just in some blue baby carrier wrapped around in a blue blanket. She nick named me blue baby cause of that, ha, well not just cause of that reason, apparently I was 'quite the screamer' as a baby. I'd scream the whole place down until I was blue in the face. I think the only reason I was so quick to be put onto the adoption list was because people would complain about me. Ha, even then I was the mini badass.  
>After about six weeks some crazy people decided they wanted me as a child, I know right, I'm just as shocked. Hey, don't give me that look, a was a good baby…. Ish.. I don't know anything about being taken away but apparently they were so very desperate for a son, had tried everything, but all the attempts in having a child failed. Something to do with the woman and her reproductive- You know what, I'm not going to go into detail on that. Urgh, don't want you to be scarred for life. SO! They were desperate for a child, which meant I was the perfect…<em>Thing?<em> Shut up, I couldn't think of a proper word. They took me anyway. Like I said, I was only a baby at the time, but let me tell you now, these people were rich. Filthy rich! I'm talking seventeen porches', their own private jet, a mansion of a house rich. Yeah, bet you like the sound of that… Can't argue with you, I did to.  
>By the age of nine my life was bliss. I could have anything I wanted, just a snap of my fingers and I could make my own personal butler get me what I as for. I didn't go to school, I had a private tutor, his name was Simon, he was the only person I really <em>talked<em> to. He was the only one who understood me. My mother and father never talked to me, not even a hello or a goodnight kiss. Nothing. I learned to live with it in the end, I barely saw them anyway, they were too busy travelling the world doing 'business duties' as they would tell me. They did bring me back souvenirs though, my dad would always get me a coin, I know that probably sounds pathetic to you right now but these were no ordinary coins, they were thousands of years old. Like Roman era old. I loved stuff like that. Anything about the past, it would intrigue me; I would always want to get involved.  
>At the age of about seventeen, the worst year of my life if I am being honest, I was taking into consideration of what I wanted to be when I was older. Archaeology was definitely a career path I wanted to go down, but my mother hated the idea. She said <em>'only the lesser people would do such a thing as a job.'<em> I hated her for saying that, everything I had enjoyed, had researched up on; she just threw them all in my face and tore them apart. I was furious, I would blame it on puberty but I knew that wasn't the reason, I was just genuinely angry at her. I flipped out. I ran out of the building and punched one of the security guards that did not let me pass- I can still feel the soreness on my knuckles now- I carried on running, as far away from my house as possible. I must have turned around to check if any guards were chasing me, and then that's when it happened. I ran into the road, not knowing there was a car coming at high speed, I can still picture the car in my head now, a mini cooper- and a nice one at that. I thought I was going to die, right then, but then a miracle happened. I don't know how he did it; the car was literally inches away from me, but a man, a man with this stupid ugly looking bowtie leaped at me and pushed me out the way. I rolled to the floor, and hit my head on the pavement hard enough for it to knock me out cold. I never got to thank that man. He saved my life…  
>When I woke up, seven days after the accident, I was in the hospital. There were flowers and all sorts of valuable gifts that surrounded me. There was on certain card that stood out to all the rest, all the others were vibrant happy colours, all saying messages like 'get well soon' or 'get well', but this card, haha, this card was just blue. Plain normal blue, my favourite colour. When I picked it up and read inside I couldn't help but grin. It was that man, the one that saved me. I could tell because there was a stupid little image of a red bowtie in the corner of the card, much like the one he wore when he saved me.<br>_'Remember to always look, it'll get you far._ Signed, _The Doctor'. _I must have starred at that card for at least half an hour, and even then I shoved it in my pocket for safe keeping. Something about it made me feel happy, which was a surprise, my entire life was a misery from step one… To make me feel even better, it wasn't even my mum or my dad that took me home, it was Simon. Apparently my parents blamed him for making me want to get involved with Archaeology so much. It wasn't until we were both at my door step until he told me he got fired. That killed me on the inside. Normally, when my mother and father fired someone they usually give them twenty four hours for them to pack up and move away, for them _never_ to be seen again. He placed something in my hand, just before he left. It was a rock. You're probably laughing right now, thinking how very pathetic that is, but that rock, it was the first ever artefact that Simon ever showed me. It was the thing that got me so interested in the Archaeology department in the first place. And for him to leave and only give me that as a reminder of him, it hurt.  
>Two years later and my life turned out even worse. Clara, my new tutor, started to teach me lessons. Nothing on Archaeology, but on Shakespeare and poetry, I'm sorry, but I can't stand that bollocks. It's crap. I told my mother that I wanted to move out, I was seventeen, I'd say that was old enough to get your own place. She argued against it, she even brought my father into it, who also hated the idea. But I took none of it in. I was leaving, and that was that. My father used the excuse that I had anger management and just needed to calm down, pha, he didn't know what I was going through. I had no friends, no family, Simone was gone, and archaeology-the only thing that made me happy- my mother and father despised upon. I had enough. I stormed out of that building, much like I did two years earlier and walked up to the same road in which I was nearly killed. I wasn't going to run into a car like last time, I learnt from that mistake, instead I just sat down on the pavement, randomly chucking stones into the road, which probably wasn't the wisest but I didn't care. I took out that card, the same card that stranger had left me in the hospital, and read it over again. I kept it with me, wherever I went, it was like a good luck charm, or just a charm for me I suppose. A man laughed behind me, I turned around expecting it to be one of the guards,<br>"Why don't you just piss of already.. Jeez," I huffed out at the man. I couln't really see him properly, the sun was blinding and the man looked light a silhouette. But when the figure came closer, that's when I realised, it was him. I literally jumped from my spot, completely shocked. It was _him_; he was even wearing the same clothing, even the ridiculous bowtie. I must have said that out loud cause the man grabbed it defensively, and then said,  
>"Bowties are cool." I literally laughed in her face as I pointed to the nerdy neckwear. Seriously, I knew there were trends going on, but that. HaHa, that passed the line. I looked at him seriously then as I wondered what he was even doing there, was he a paedophile, god I hoped not.<br>"I'm The Doctor," he greeted with a smile. I shook his hand, a tingling sensation rippled through my body at his touch,  
>"Dean," I replied.<p>

Now that I think about it, that's when I realise. My life changed.

**Okay, I know River isn't even mentioned in this, but she definitely will be. This was more of a prologue as to what's to come. If this seemed all dull it's because I just had to get Dean past out of the way really, this is where the fun begins…  
><strong> 


End file.
